


明日的香氣

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 部分男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato





	1. 藝術生於痛苦

 　

　

 

 

 

　　午後三點的咖啡廳，店裡幾乎坐滿，大多是約會的情侶或聊天的姊妹淘，也有幾個自己帶著筆電來工作的客人。比較特別的有一桌，看來是星期假日還把工作帶來咖啡廳，幾個男生有的滑著ipad有的拿著文件，輪流向一個梳著西裝頭穿著長褲套裝的大姊大匯報。

　　「啊～～認真工作的Ayachan真是太帥氣了，卡闊以哪～～～～」

　　長髮及肩的、看起來一點都不像店長的店長，兩手肘支在蛋糕櫃上捧著臉發呆，一雙迷濛的大眼睛裡頭幾乎要冒出愛心。

　　店裡的Barista低下頭默默走進廚房。

　　「欸我敲了幾次鈴都沒人應，店長又在幹嘛？」廚師春瀨指指出餐檯上的三明治，「七桌。麻煩你了。」

　　「在花癡。」Barista小哥回答，頭上漸漸浮出兩球鬼火。

　　春瀨嘆了一口氣，默默抖開濕抹布，走過去將兩球鬼火捏熄。

　　「真風，兄dei，我勸過你好幾次了，天涯何處無芳草。來再跟我唸一遍：『店長是店長，不是我的幼稚園初戀情人，是我認錯了』。豆奏。」

　　「『店長是店長，不是我的……』啊沒有用啦！」名叫真風的Barista大喊，「沒有用啦，反正我看到她這樣我就是會充滿『我愛的人愛別人』的心酸……」

　　望著真風端盤子離去的背影，趁假日跑來咖啡廳廚房打混的廚師友人風馬開口，「唉，自古英雄難過美人關，我算見識到了。」

　　「你還沒見識徹底。」春瀨搖手指。

 

　　「……好啦，今天就這樣。感謝大家犧牲假日完成這些資料，你們都做得非常好，今晚去玩一玩吧！放鬆一下，我們後天見。啊Kiki你等一下跟我回服務處……」

　　幾個像是工讀生的小男生紛紛說了「NozomiSan後天見」然後魚貫離開。

　　「還沒弄完啊？」店長朝走過來的西裝大姊大皺眉嘟嘴。

　　「嗯，沒辦法，現在是會期嘛。晚上不能陪你了。」

　　「討厭。」

　　「下次補償你。先走啦。」西裝大姊大輕輕親了一下店長的嘴唇，店內一半以上客人內心響起無聲的吶喊。大姊大笑了一笑正要轉身走，突然領帶就被店長狠狠拽住──

　　「只有這樣？」

　　店長一手勒著領帶，一手把大姊大的頭整個攬過來，湊上去就是一個蠻橫的深吻，兩雙淺粉與朱紅的唇瓣交融，一個俯身侵略一個瞇著眼微微仰頭，坐得近的客人還能聽見幾不可聞的「嗯──」的聲音。

　　恰好走出廚房的春瀨伸出雙手遮住真風的眼睛，他覺得自己彷彿聽到某顆心嘩啦啦碎裂一地的聲音。

　　不知過了多久，大姊大霍地把店長推開，兩人都有點喘氣。只見大姊大伸手把領帶搶回來，拉一拉順一順，抬起一隻手指往自己下唇邊緣一抹，再伸大拇指把店長嘴角暈開的口紅擦掉，燦爛一笑，隨即轉身離去，背影像是隻被嚕得心滿意足的貓。

　　被叫做Kiki的男助理急忙跟上，一邊匆匆把拿在手裡的手機收到口袋裡去。

　　店裡炸開一片竊竊私語。

　　「……什麼原來店長身高比較高？！」

　　「……完了我cp逆了但我好像也逆了……」

　　「……我先回家！我需要電腦！我要寫文！」

　　「……啊啊狗糧滿載我這個禮拜都不用吃飯了此人已死有事燒紙……」

　　一片祥和溫暖的暗潮洶湧中，坐在吧檯一個皮膚特別白、留著長長黑捲髮的女生突然舉手招呼：「不好意思，請給我一杯肯亞AA！」

　　已然憔悴支離的Barista連「好」都說不出來，默默駝著背轉頭磨咖啡粉去。

　　坐在女生隔壁的年輕男子有點看不下去，「喂，你幹嘛這時候點咖啡？沒看到人家心情不好嗎？」

　　「不，你不懂，這是可遇不可求的機會。」黑捲髮女子很熱心地開始解說，聲音是從她哥德風外貌完全猜不出來的軟妹音，「這家店的肯亞AA品質很好，肯亞AA是非洲種的咖啡，特色是水果香氣強烈但味道不濃厚。但是，如果是此時此刻的真風桑，就能把果香味的非洲品種沖出不可思議的深沉濃厚的又酸又苦又透著不求回報的甜蜜的風韻，有如餘音繞樑令人回味無窮，喝一次就會上癮。啊，來了，謝謝。」

　　「…………」

　　「啊，忘了自我介紹，我是藝術工作者愛月，大家都叫我愛醬。嗯──這咖啡真是太好了，太黯然太銷魂了──」

　　年輕男子帶著有點罪惡感的表情又叫了一杯咖啡。

　　「我叫澄輝。你畫畫？」

　　「偶爾，不過我現在在做別的作品。」喝完咖啡的愛月從包包裡掏出一大團織到一半的黃色粗毛線，看起來像是巨人的手套的其中一隻手指（但指尖部分看起來怪怪的）。她熟練地操弄起五支短胖棒針，讓袋子裡不可見的毛線球一寸寸變成手指的一部份。

　　「手套？」

　　「不，這是一根巨屌。」

　　澄輝把咖啡全部噴回杯子裡。

　　「這是東正教狂僧拉斯普丁的故事，我這個作品的主旨是要討論性與宗教與權力的關係，並用傳統男權加諸於女性的刻板符號『織毛線』來呈現，以達到刺激觀者反思的目的……」

　　澄輝悄悄地試圖把椅子往反方向移動一點，失敗。

　　我只是來喝杯咖啡而已啊。

　　他覺得自己從此以後再也無法直視衣櫃裡任何一件毛線衣了。

 

 


	2. 食色性也，但魚與熊掌不可兼得

 

 

 

　　「真風，兄dei，你怎麼了？一大早就無精打采。」

　　「……還能怎麼了……」

　　「好吧我想也是。給我五分鐘，保證讓你振作起來。」

　　五分鐘，叮。

　　「吃吃看。」

　　「這什麼？綠綠的軟趴趴的怪怪的還有強烈菜味……」

　　「吃就對了。」

　　「……唔噁！呸呸呸！這什麼啊！？」

　　「青江菜。」

　　「史上最難吃青江菜沒有之一。」

　　「這是店長最近愛吃的『溫熱蔬菜』，我完全依照店長的做法複製給你嘗，只把菜洗一洗切一切丟進微波爐讓它叮，不加鹽不加糖不加油與任何調味料，既有高溫殺菌的效果又沒有任何化學物，你如果吃過比這更健康的東西我給你跪。」

　　「…………」

　　「聽說最近店長每天早上都要做一份給她的阿娜答。」

　　「…………」

　　「有沒有突然體會到單身生活的幸福？」

　　「……有。」

　　「振作了吧。」

　　「振作了。謝謝你，春瀨。」

　　「好說，兄dei。」

　　望著真風扛拖把離去的背影，一大早上班途中跑來咖啡廳廚房打混的風馬翔開口，「所以那個西裝大姊大每天都吃這種東西？愛情真偉大。」

　　「不，我胡謅的。」

　　「咦？」

　　「她們兩人根本不住一起。」春瀨說，「我覺得她們這輩子都不會住一起，至少那個議員助理看起來很有求生慾。」

 

 

　　美酒加咖啡，我只要喝一杯。

　　咖啡廳營業時間，澄輝已經喝了兩杯，並且開始有點心悸，但他還想喝第三杯。

　　「你看起來不太好喔。」

　　澄輝軟軟地轉向吧檯隔壁坐著的黑捲髮女子，點點頭，「不太好，謝謝關心。」

　　「我是說，你的『氣』看起來不太好。」女子補充，「我有一點通靈體質。」

　　澄輝軟軟地把身子轉回來，再度試圖把座椅往反方向移動，再度失敗。他最怕這種東西。

　　「吧檯椅是釘死的。」女子提醒他。

 

 

　　某一桌的小組會議終於散會，幾個工讀小男生紛紛說「NozomiSan後天見」然後魚貫離開，被叫做Kiki的男助理聽到大姊大「辛苦了，你去放假吧」的指令卻好像不是那麼高興，在咖啡廳門口附近晃啊晃。大姊大走過來跟靠在蛋糕櫃上照慣例愛心眼的店長打招呼，講著講著就把店長的手拉起來摸摸弄弄捏捏，店長撒嬌地把指甲給大姊大看，又靠到大姊大耳邊低聲說什麼，大姊大一臉「真拿你沒辦法」，接過店長遞給她的指甲油，一邊小心翼翼幫店長補著一邊把手指拿到唇邊吹氣。店長一直笑然後輕聲說「好癢啦」，作勢要把手抽走，大姊大乾脆拿手肘把店長一隻手臂整個夾在腋下固定，店長順勢往大姊大肩膀上一靠，頭毛直往人家臉頰蹭，等大姊大終於塗完最後一塊，店長突然一轉頭親了大姊大耳朵一下，隨即惡作劇得逞般笑著往後退開。

　　大姊大「呵」一聲把指甲油蓋子旋起來，整個人湊到蛋糕櫃上頭，冷笑看著店長，「沒收。看你今晚表現……再決定要不要還你。」

　　店長也媚媚地冷笑起來，兩人鼻尖的距離不到一公分。

　　「打烊以後我去載你。」店長用氣音說。

　　「來啊。」大姊大用氣音回答。

　　大姊大（以及不知為何一直逗留著的Kiki）踏出店門那一刻，春瀨抓準時機步出廚房，眼明手快搶下位於方才兩人當眾調情那片玻璃正下方的覆盆莓起司蛋糕。

　　咖啡廳裡立刻開始一場無聲的競標大會。三號桌綁辮子的女生揚起手指，兩百。吧檯的愛月，兩百三。一號桌翻錢包的女學生含淚喊了兩百五。七號桌的先生，看來是為女友代標，一口氣喊了四百。

　　成交。

 

 

　　澄輝叫了第三杯咖啡。

　　他很苦悶，他需要跟人講講話。

　　「……你談過戀愛嗎？」他終於還是決定找愛月閒聊。

　　「正在談，深陷熱戀無法自拔。」愛月回答，一邊頭也不抬地在一塊白布上用紅線繡一些怪怪的文字，看起來像某種宗教符號。

　　澄輝刻意讓目光避開那塊白布。

　　「對象是店長。」

　　澄輝很慶幸自己當時嘴裡沒有咖啡，但他還是被自己的口水嗆到。

　　「……店、店長？這裡的店長？」

　　「是的。不過是我單方面的戀慕，每天都令我心蕩神馳。」

　　「欸，對不起可能是我缺乏慧根，但為什麼不是每天被她們虐得五臟俱裂……」

　　「唉，你真的不懂愛情。」愛月搖頭。「她是我的謬思，我藝術的泉源。之前我以心目中理想的愛情為題畫了一幅畫參展拿到特別獎，一切都是因為我對她的戀心所致。你看，這是草稿」

　　愛月掏出素描本翻開遞給澄輝，畫紙上是一名高大英武的軍人，一臉厭惡地看著趴在地上抓住他腳的長髮長鬍瘋僧侶。

　　「這個是我，」愛月指給他看，「然後這個是店長。」

　　「……………兩個都完全不像好嗎！！！？」

　　「所以說你這個人缺乏藝術之眼。」愛月不為所動地把素描本收起來。「話說回來，如果你要聊關於戀愛的話題，隔壁人妖酒吧那位男大姐對你是真心的。她上次看到我的作品，問我能不能讓她訂做一個跟你的長得一模一樣的。」

　　澄輝差點慘叫，同時反射性地把腿夾緊。

　　「喔，放心，我沒誤會。她說她也沒看過。」

　　「不是這個問題好嗎───」

　　「還有啊……」愛月的聲音突然嚴肅起來，「另外一個人，對你就未必是真心的呦。」

　　「……什麼意思？」澄輝有點毛骨悚然，又有一點被戳中心事的不悅。

　　「那個人會讓你心碎，不是七次，是七十個七次。」愛月說。

　　澄輝沒再抬頭看她，沉默了一會，自己收拾東西結帳，走了。

　　愛月低頭繼續刺繡，一不小心卻戳到手指，「唉呀─」

　　一滴血染紅布面，她將手指放到嘴裡吸著。

　　唉呀，今天都忘記要跟真風點咖啡了呢。

 

 


	3. 衝破道德藩籬的禁忌之愛

 

 

 

　　「春瀨…」

　　「啥事，兄dei？」

　　「我需要『那個』，拜託給我『那個』。」

　　「『那個』？怎麼啦，兄dei？」

　　「店長拿銼刀幫大姊大修指甲。」

　　「別這樣，堅強點，你就想像我們兼營美甲店。」

　　「店長從背後緊緊環抱著大姊大用銼刀幫她修指甲。」

　　「……啊，身高與手臂長度的優勢，我懂了。是說你幹嘛要去看？沒事找虐？」

　　「他們兩個人靠在窗口，我上班會經過窗口。」

　　「喔。」

　　「而且大姊大的另一隻手好像隔著長洋裝的裙子在摸店長大腿。」

　　「…我認為這應該不是你經過窗口能看到的部分。算了，我了解，馬上給你『那個』。喂！Kakeru，幫個忙頂一下，快去！」

　　「啊？」上班時間仍在咖啡廳廚房打混的廚師友人風馬抬起頭來，拿著手機一臉糊塗，「叫我幹嘛？我是來跑業務的。」

　　「你看起來就不像在工作。是哥兒們就去替一下真風，十分鐘就好，快點！」

　　「我不會泡咖啡。」

　　「沒人叫你泡咖啡，去端盤子，去去去。」

　　把圍裙扔給風馬，春瀨隨即從櫥櫃底下拿出筆電，開機，開軟體，接上耳機與麥克風，按下play，「請。」

　　螢幕上出現伴唱帶畫面，是熊本出身歌手石川小百合的名曲：

　

　　　上野発の夜行列車 おりた時から  
　　　青森駅は 雪の中  
　　　北へ帰る人の群れは 誰も無口で  
　　　海鳴りだけを きいている  
　　　私もひとり 連絡船に乗り  
　　　こごえそうな鴎見つめ  
　　　泣いていました  
　　　ああ 津軽海峡冬景色

 

　　如果這時候有不知情的外人走進廚房，就會看到一個高頭大馬的男生頭戴耳罩式耳機、手拿麥克風，對著電腦螢幕手舞足蹈慷慨激昂高歌，模樣之投入有如演唱會舞台正中央的大明星，但卻完全不發出一點聲音。

　　春瀨走到廚房角落，蹲下去摸摸趴在地上的咖啡店吉祥物豆柴，旁邊狗碗裡還剩不少飼料。

　　「Zun寶，不要被那個怪叔叔嚇到，他自己一個人在家的話會唱出聲的。而且今天還好，嚴重一點的話他會唱天城越え，那種時候你會覺得他眼睛裡都燒著地獄之火。」

　　豆柴無精打采地哼唧兩聲。

　　「你這幾天怎麼都不出去晃？整天待在廚房，不會是生病了吧……」

 

 

　　「……好特別的皮夾。」

　　「謝謝稱讚。」愛月向澄輝點頭還禮。「我自己做的，之前一度沉迷於皮革工藝。」

　　「好厲害。」澄輝由衷讚嘆。

　　「要看看嗎？裡面有特殊設計。」

　　「喔可以嗎？不介意的話──嗚哇啊！！！」

　　澄輝一失手把皮夾扔在吧檯上，短夾整個打開，裡頭兩面的皮革上各雕著一隻炯炯有神的詭異大眼睛。

　　「沒事吧？」愛月鎮定地拿回皮夾。

　　「對，對不起，我有點被嚇到……」澄輝撫著胸口喘息，「那個也是…你自己……」

　　「是啊，而且這是店長的眼睛喔。」愛月再次把皮夾展開亮給澄輝看，「你看，店長右眼的雙眼皮幅度比左眼寬大約零點零零一公分，但是左眼內緣多了一點點往外突出的弧線所以這裡又比右眼寬了大約零點零五公分，然後延伸到頂點的時候會……」

　　「好了好了可以了我知道了，」我也知道吧檯椅是鎖死的所以無法往反方向移動，澄輝在心裡哀號著。「你幹嘛搞這……這種東西在皮包裡？」

　　「為了提醒自己要節約。」

　　「啥？」　　

　　「這樣每次打開皮夾就會覺得店長在告誡我『愛醬，你真的要花這筆錢嗎？再考慮一下呦』。是非常甜蜜的感受。」

　　「……」澄輝覺得自己果然不懂藝術與愛情。「真的有用嗎？」

　　「很有用，」愛月點頭，「所以我現在都改用手機支付。」

　　「──那就是完全沒用的意思好嗎？！」

 

 

 

　　「先生，你叫Kiki，是吧？」

　　Kiki一愣，看見店長不知何時站在他們這一桌旁邊，手叉著腰一臉興師問罪的氣勢。

　　「我跟你講，你這樣做是不對的。」

　　Kiki背後一涼：不會吧，我偷拍大姊大跟店長公然保護級畫面然後後製剪接再放到網上讓人付費下載的事情曝光了嗎？怎麼會？

　　「你不應該這樣對待Sora跟Zun寶。」

　　Kiki這下懵了，大寫的懵，懵字寫在臉上，店長想必也察覺到。

　　「嗯哼，Sora在你左邊那張椅子上。」

　　Kiki凍結了兩秒鐘，然後慢慢地、慢慢地，把撸著黑貓的左手收回來。

　　「對不起，我不知道不可以摸貓。」Kiki有禮貌地道歉。呼，嚇死寶寶。

　　「不是這個問題，不要轉移話題。」不知為何店長完全沒有要放過他的意思。「你應該知道，如果你原本不知道那我現在讓你知道，Zun寶跟Sora在一起很久了，他們之間的關係很好，你不應該插進來當第三者，這樣是不對的。」

　　Kiki的下巴差點掉下來。

　　「店長，咳，對不起，但我有點沒聽懂你在說什麼……」

　　「沒關係，我解釋給你聽。」店長開始冷笑，而且完全不是跟大姊大調情時的那種冷笑，「Sora從我們開始營業就在店裡，她是出了名的不親人，只要有人想摸她她立刻就跑，甚至還會生氣，只有熟人和Zun寶能跟她比較接近。最近她卻一直跑來你們這一桌讓你摸，害得Zun寶愈來愈憂鬱，請問這是什麼情況？」

　　什麼情況？你問你家的貓啊你問我！「不是，店長，你誤會了，我沒有對Sora怎樣，都是Sora自己主動跑來的。」

　　「你的意思是說這是Sora的錯囉？」店長柳眉倒豎。

　　……媽媽！我好像被綁架到外星球了！救我！

　　「Sora是貓，貓本來就是自由自在的動物，你是在說我們應該限制她囉？」

　　無言以對的Kiki向大姊大投以求助眼光，卻只見大姊大一手托腮嘴角含笑，用既寵溺又溫柔的春風般的眼神看著店長，很明顯是在重複播放兩句腦內獨白：「店長說什麼都是對的」「雙標又神邏輯的店長最可愛了」。

　　…………對不起，打擾了。

　　Kiki無奈，只好轉頭向同桌兩個工讀小男生發射「救我」「救我」的視線光波。這兩個工讀生是好朋友，總是一起上下班，Kiki一直記不得他們本名叫什麼，只記得他們綽號一個叫咖哩一個叫馬蹄。

　　「難怪最近都沒看到Zun寶。」咖哩說。

　　「好可憐，一定很傷心吧。」馬蹄說。

　　──喂你們兩個！

　　「Kiki哥太過分了。」

　　「這樣真的很不道德欸。」

　　「而且Zun寶是我們的朋友。」

　　「欺負朋友的人就是敵人。」

　　「喂喂，」大姊大終於開口講話，「你們不要這樣，既然從政就要學著跟不同價值觀的人共事，這也是學習的一環。」

　　「是。」「是。」

　　───大姊大妳根本在製造問題啊！

　　此時，完全不覺得自己是當事者之一的黑貓Sora從椅子上站起來，伸伸懶腰，咚一聲跳下來，走到Kiki腳邊用尾巴把他腳踝繞了一道再慢慢拉開，還一邊發出滿足的呼嚕聲。

　　「別再過來了。」Kiki幾乎要流下男兒淚，「Sora，我求你別再過來了。」

 

 


	4. 珍惜相聚的每一刻

 

 

 

　　午後的咖啡廳，小組會議一行人魚貫而入，大姊大對店長揮手打招呼，店長對大姊大拋了個飛吻，大姊大伸手接住，然後用一種不是那麼像笑卻比笑更富含深意的表情慢慢把手指送到唇邊，緩緩張開嘴，伸出舌頭迅速把手指上捏著的子虛烏有的東西捲進口中，過程中始終垂著眼看著店長。

　　店長也露出類似的表情，手指摸了一下嘴唇，下巴輕輕一揚，與大姊大相視一笑。

　　Barista小哥面前的手沖壺飄散出悠長酸氣與撼動人心的苦香。

　　時間一分一秒過去，一分鐘，兩分鐘，十分鐘，澄輝終於按捺不住好奇心。

　　「……喂，『愛醬』，你今天都沒點咖啡，只是一直皺著眉頭托著下巴死盯著真風看，然後一臉非常認真思考的苦惱表情，是怎麼了？難道是……」澄輝打了個冷顫，「難道是你感應到真風哪裡怪怪的，比如說什麼不乾淨的東西……」

　　「並沒有。」

　　「喔，」澄輝發覺自己有點小失望，「那沒事就好。」

　　「我只是在思考與真風桑交往的可能性。」

　　澄輝早已學到跟愛月講話的時候不要喝飲料、不要吞口水。

　　他很慶幸自己的明智。

　　「不是說情侶之間要有共同嗜好嘛，」愛月說，「畢竟我們都深深單戀著同一個人哪。」

 

 

　　「乾～～～姊～～～夫～～～好～～～～～～」

　　一桌四人同時抬頭望向一臉獰笑湊過來的小女生，女生梳著滿頭黑人辮，穿著刻意搞得破破爛爛的背心與牛仔褲，左右手臂還各刺了一朵玫瑰花和一把手槍。

　　「幹嘛？」大姊大斜眼看著小女生。

　　「借我五千塊。」

　　「要幹嘛？」

　　「我們要跟『Kaname』一起出去玩。」

　　「那啥？…喔，你最近在追的那個地下樂團？」

　　「他們很強的！快要正式出道了我跟你講。欸欸，借我五千塊，五千塊就好啦，拜託，實咲凜音一生的請求，下個月打工薪水拿到馬上還你。」

　　「你乾姊知道嗎？」

　　「知道啊！她叫我只准花自己打工賺的錢。」女生嘟起嘴。

　　「那你還跟我借？」

　　「就只差五千塊嘛──後天就要出發了，現在賺來不及啦，我是好孩子我不搞援交。拜託啦～～乾姊夫你最好了難怪乾姊那麼愛你～～～」

　　大姊大無奈地嘆了口氣，「好啦，下不為例。」

　　「Yes！你最好了！嗯嘛！」小女生狠狠往大姊大臉上親一口，「喔偷偷跟你說，偷偷跟你說，不要讓我乾姊知道，『Kaname』那個主唱約我下禮拜一跟他一起去森林！只有我們兩個人！」

　　始終旁觀的另外三人不知為何心中突然都浮現富士山青木原樹海的畫面，但大家都沒說出口。

　　「嘖，你這傢伙…」大姊大伸手戳小女生的鼻子。

　　「保密喔，絕對不要讓乾姊知道！跟你說乾姊以前也飯過那個主唱，所以你要幫我趕快把主唱搶走，這樣乾姊就是你一個人的了。」

　　「說什麼白癡話，嘖。好啦，人不輕狂枉少年，總之記得保護措施啊，不要到時候帶了球人家不跟你跑。」

　　「我知道啦！咧。」

 

 

　　趁著下午廚房比較有空的時間，春瀨拿出帳本來敲計算機。敲完咖啡廳的帳本之後，他從口袋裡掏出一本「裡‧『明日的香氣』咖啡廳收支簿」，翻開一項一項審視。

　　嗯，本月份最賺錢的品項是店長與大姊大某天互餵一片櫻桃派之後殘餘在盤底的邊長不到一公分的四邊形派皮，上面還沾著一點點櫻桃醬以及兩人口水。

　　淨利潤一千三。

　　

 

　　趁著大姊大去廁所、兩個工讀生去吧檯挑蛋糕的時候，Kiki從背包裡掏出一包東西：「來，Zun寶，來。」

　　從政最重要的就是人脈，原來人脈也包括狗脈，但沒關係，這個應該比人脈好解決。

　　趴在角落的豆柴卻完全不為所動。

　　Kiki有點急了，他趁沒人注意靠過去（但也不敢靠太近），伸長手把狗餅乾拿到豆柴鼻子前面晃，「來喔，Zun寶，我們當好朋友喔。」

　　身上穿著藍色狗夾克（上面繡著JETS，據說是Barista小哥手做）的豆柴睜開眼睛看他，從喉嚨裡發出低吼。

　　Kiki默默縮回手。

 

 


	5. 特別篇：重訓與有氧缺一不可

 

 

 

　　今天的店長有點奇怪。

　　春瀨相信別人都沒看出來，但這間咖啡廳沒有任何事情瞞得過他的火眼金睛。比如說某天店休日監視錄影機莫名其妙被開機，錄到的畫面卻憑空消失一個多小時。附註，錄影檔案的存取密碼只有他跟店長知道。

　　今天的店長確實有點奇怪。

 

　　第一，平時店長是個長在吧檯後面的吉祥植物，除了點餐送餐以外基本上就待在蛋糕櫃旁邊發呆或者跟真風聊天（春瀨很清楚真風為什麼願意待在這裡領那份漲不起來的工資還被照三餐虐心，因為店長稱讚過真風操作那台義式蒸汽壓縮咖啡機填粉、整粉、填壓、裝濾器、萃取的一氣呵成的動作「好Man，超Man的，每天可以看一百遍都看不膩」，最糟糕的就是店長是真心的，而說出這句話的店長渾身上下沒有一顆異性戀細胞。）

　　但今天的店長卻坐不住，動不動就要起來伸伸懶腰走一走，偶爾還掂掂腳尖甚至左晃晃右晃晃拉筋，然後一直假裝要拿低櫃子的東西而蹲下去。

　　而且，大約從剛剛開始，店長會突然皺眉頭然後眨眨眼，之後偷偷有點神祕地笑一笑。

 

　　非常奇怪。

 

　　第二，今天不是禮拜六，也就是說理論上大姊大不會出現，而大姊大不會出現的日子裡店長是個很正常的咖啡店店長，不冒泡泡不愛心眼不眼波流轉煙視媚行不有意無意舔嘴唇摸鎖骨露長腿。

　　但今天的店長有點禮拜六，只是她放電魅笑的對象變成手機。春瀨一度懷疑店長該不會用視訊在跟大姊大演出什麼十五禁，然而店長手機螢幕怎麼看都只有某個他不認識的且看起來很單純的APP的畫面……

 

 

 

 

 

　　謎底在半小時後解開。店門外傳來慘叫般的剎車聲，春瀨從廚房跑出來看是怎麼回事，卻只見大姊大像風一樣衝進來。

　　「上車。」

　　店長不為所動，懶懶抬起眼看了一下大姊大，「店還沒打烊呢。」

　　「我叫你上車。」

　　店長緩緩站起來，雙手撐著吧檯，動作好像有一點點吃力，皺著眉頭發出低微地「嗯」的一聲。（老實講，春瀨非常非常確定店長在裝，因為大姊大衝進來之前店長明明是一隻有點怪異但自由自在活跳跳的店長。）

　　「我現在……」店長悄聲對大姊大說，聲音像是討饒卻又暗藏一點不可見的什麼，「……走路不太方便。」

　　春瀨清楚看到大姊大在嚥口水。

　　「不要逼我當眾抱你上車。」

　　店長眨巴大眼睛一臉無辜，「不行啦，你看，我還得顧店。」

　　大姊大露出不知是想揍店長還是怎樣的表情。

　　「……你是春瀨？」

　　突然被大姊大點到名的春瀨嚇得反射性立正站好。「呃，是，我是。」

　　「你們店長，嗯哼，『身體不太舒服』，我先陪她回去休息，店麻煩你了，我會要她幫你多算薪水。可以嗎？」

　　「…可以啊。」春瀨點頭。他偷瞄到大姊大手機上好像是跟店長一模一樣的APP畫面，有個粉紅色的小球在彈。

　　大姊大二話不說回頭拉起店長往外走，卻又不敢走太快。

　　目送店長與大姊大上車、車子揚長而去之後，春瀨默默走回店裡。他有點小驚訝車子竟然能開走。

　　畢竟大姊大臉都憋紅了哪。

 

 

　　「你們店長怎麼回事？」剛下班就跑來咖啡店打混的廚師友人風馬翔問道。

　　春瀨只是埋首於手機螢幕，好半天一語不發，然後終於點點頭，把手機遞給風馬，「哪，果然，猜對了，就是這個。」

　　風馬的表情從疑惑變為好奇，然後逐漸轉變為不可置信。「挖………靠。」

　　「看完還我。」春瀨伸手。

　　「等一下，等一下等一下等一下……」風馬聚精會神滑起春瀨的手機來，「窩底馬，窩──底馬，馬啦原來───幹竟然───欸，Kanako，你說如果我買這個送給小春乃，我會被她愛死還是被當場分手？」

　　「不知道，不做評論。」春瀨很乾脆地回答。「建議你先拿一些凱格爾運動的健康教育資料給她看。」

　　「喔妙計！妙計！Kanako你太上道了……欸，不對，還是關心一下，那個真風兄dei怎麼了？躲去哭了還是……」

　　「沒有，他沒事，」春瀨擺手，「他以為店長腰酸背痛，剛才告短假去藥局買貼布，應該差不多要回來了。」

　　「…………」

　　「等會什麼都別跟他說。」

　　「這當然。」

　　過沒多久，風馬又有一個問題浮上心間。

　　「Kanako，你正常嗎？」

　　「啥？」

　　「你會不會也太坐懷不亂了一點？」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「不是，拜託，像你那麼近距離觀察你們店長跟那個大姊大，然後又推理出這種結果……如果換成我早就腦補一整齣拉子A片然後忍不住要去廁所待一會，你竟然可以完全不為所動？你其實是基佬吧？」

　　「不，我不是。」春瀨非常冷靜地搖頭。

　　「那請問你是怎麼回事？」

　　春瀨想了一想，然後扶額嘆氣。

　　「我大概只是覺得世界上都沒有女人長得比我美吧。」

 

 

 

 

附註：

嗯，本篇用的東西是[這個](http://www.elvie-asia.com/)，至於Kakeru看到了什麼，請自行搜尋使用者體驗XDDDD

 


	6. 請保持一顆年少純真的心靈

 

 

 

　　星期六下午，咖啡店裡人已經坐滿，固定來報到的工作小組進入中場休息時間，蛋糕櫃旁的大姊大與店長構成完美的粉紅色兩人世界，旁邊VIP區（每週六請私下跟本店廚師春瀨訂位，需預付訂位手續費（不可退費））群眾欣然享受高級狗糧眼部保養服務。

　　店貓Sora咚地跳上吧檯，對店長喵喵叫兩聲，隨即以店長與大姊大的手作為道具當眾表演「如何拗斷自己貓頭的一百零八種姿勢」。

　　「……喂，」坐在原位的Kiki向兩名工讀生表示不滿，「你們自己看，Sora明明就跟店長比較好，為什麼要我背鍋？」

　　兩名工讀生轉頭看向吧檯，然後對視一眼，然後用一種「你們大人就會給自己找藉口」的眼神一齊看著Kiki。

　　「……因為店長不會跟Zun寶搶Sora。」馬蹄嘟囔著說。

　　Kiki深呼吸三次，「那難道我會嗎？」

　　彷彿是要回答Kiki的問題，Zun寶在此時從廚房登登登跑出來，繞著店長的腳邊猛打轉還拼命搖牠那條短尾巴，一眾客人發出融化了的驚呼。

　　兩個工讀生又看看吧檯、看看Kiki，然後一齊默默低下頭去。

　　證據擺在眼前，公道自在人心。

 

 

　　澄輝無力地叫住真風，「小哥，你們有賣酒嗎？」

　　真風看著澄輝，似乎是出現了某種將心比心的共鳴，「……你要愛爾蘭咖啡嗎？」

　　「好，」澄輝點頭，隨即又搖頭，「…算了，普通拿鐵就好，我人生所有的不幸都是從一杯酒開始的。」

　　旁邊的愛月始終埋首於工作（似乎是以各種顏色深淺不同的素麻布進行的拼布工藝），只在真風離開後體貼地向澄輝說「I’m listening。」

　　「………什麼嘛！」澄輝一下子像是打開了的水龍頭，「今天我在署裡遇到那傢伙，不曉得是要幹嘛居然會跑來，我當初就是為了眼不見為淨才請調。結果那傢伙居然就跟我打招呼，好像什麼事都沒有這樣『哈囉哈囉』的打招呼，老子跟你是朋友嗎！？只是朋友嗎？！然後打完招呼還跟我說『啊Akki好久不見，我們什麼時候一起去吃個飯……啊，不過你會覺得這樣怪怪的吧，那還是不要好了。』什麼啦！什麼叫做『你會覺得這樣怪怪的吧』？好像只有我一個人還在念念不忘一樣！他以為他誰啊！真想把那傢伙扔到動物園裡去餵海豹！」

　　「哦，可以理解。」愛月非常平和地點頭。「你說你人生的不幸都是從一杯酒……」

　　「……就是……」澄輝伸手搓了搓臉，「「…就是我人生第一次去那種bar，就，那種。我只點了一杯酒，結果那傢伙自己主動跑來跟我說『你很可愛』，然後，然後，反正我酒喝多了，我居然也伸手去挑那傢伙的下巴說『你也很可愛』。」

　　「喔。」

　　「總之我人生的不幸全都從這裡開始。喂，『愛醬』，」澄輝突然抬頭挺胸起來，「我決定了，我要活出新人生！人要向前看！哪，我問你，你覺得我跟那個Crayon合不合？怎樣？」

　　「這個嘛……」愛月露出神秘的微笑，「我可以幫你看看，哪，手給我。」

　　「喔。」澄輝伸出手。愛月指甲很長，而且上面好像用豔紅色指甲油寫滿某種細密的文字。

　　澄輝打了個冷顫。

　　「我看看，啊……看到了。」愛月滿意地點頭，「嗯，你們從前世就有很強烈的羈絆呢。」

　　「真的？」澄輝有點不敢置信。

　　「上一世，」愛月閉著眼睛說，「你們是俄國軍官，而且是很親近的同袍，啊，然後一起在共產革命的時候被處決。再上一世……」

　　「還有？」

　　「……你們是匈牙利獨立革命的同志，最後一起被奧地利軍隊殺掉。再上一世你們是莎士比亞環球劇院的演員同志，最後劇院被勒令停業；再上一世你們是文藝復興時代義大利工坊的藝術家同志，最後工坊被麥地奇家族拆了；再上一世你們是衣索比亞反抗軍同志，最後你們一起搞神風特攻隊在埃及自殺，再上一世……」

　　「欸欸欸，為什麼聽起來我跟他當同志都很倒楣？」

　　「咦，」愛月突然睜開眼睛，臉上浮現難得一見的少女紅暈，「沒想到原來我們也有這麼深的羈絆……哎呀有點哈茲卡西但我竟然這麼帥……嘖嘖沒想到你該有的都還滿有的真是看不出來，而且喔喔這種禁忌題材我很可以……」

　　澄輝有點發毛。

　　「那個，嗯哼，『愛醬』，希望不是我多心，但為什麼我現在有種你藉著看我的前世在看某種A片的感覺？」

 

 

　　一步江湖無盡期，搞政治就是要有蜘蛛結網的毅力。

　　揣著口袋裡的狗餅乾（換了更貴的品牌），Kiki以最沒有威脅性的低姿態緩慢前進，沿著咖啡廳牆邊逐漸靠近趴在吧檯後的豆柴。

　　「Zun寶，乖喔，」他低聲說，「給你好吃的……」

　　或許是因為位置太過隱蔽，所以讓Kiki在此時好巧不巧聽見兩個工讀生竊竊私語背地談論他。

　　「……跟你講一個Kiki哥的八卦。」咖哩的聲音。

　　「什麼八卦？」馬蹄的聲音。

　　「聽說他剛當議員助理的時候是藍的，後來又變成粉的，現在又去跟泛紫的搭關係，政壇牆頭草，風吹八邊倒。」

　　「齁，有夠那個，怎麼這麼沒節操。」

　　如果狗餅乾有攻擊力，Kiki現在就想摁幾片到兩個工讀生的太陽穴裡。

　　喂！搞清楚好嗎？也不想想我一直（被）換工作我容易嗎我？！要不是人生如此波濤起伏我也不必搞什麼無本偷拍生意只為了確保下個月付得起房租……

　　「喔我也想到一個，」馬蹄的聲音，「我們隔壁隔壁辦公室那個女助理，聽說她也是這種，本來是黃的後來就粉了，現在好像又打算回去黃營。」

　　「喔。」咖哩的聲音。

　　「咖哩，」馬蹄長嘆，「是不是人長大了都會變成這樣？」

　　「馬蹄，」咖哩回應，「可是你剛說的那個鳳月杏，她是我的菜欸。」

　　「…………你上次才跟我說你喜歡國貿系的華優希。」

　　「當女朋友跟當女神是不一樣的。」

　　「也對。」

　　為了偷聽而蹲到腳麻的Kiki，此時才注意到豆柴已經從視線裡消失。

　　作戰，失敗。

 


	7. 凡事包容凡事相信，凡事盼望

 

 

 

 

　　當上帝關起所有的門，他一定會為你開一扇逃生窗，而且是上面有綠色指示燈的那種。

　　Kiki覺得自己過去這陣子腦子絕對進了水，居然花錢買什麼名牌狗餅乾。這種咖啡店的店寵一定是被餵著高級飼料長大的啊！說不定那個叫春瀨的廚師每天都會親手幫牠做一份特餐，什麼水煮生菜切片蘋果以及八分熟的牛排！這種狗怎麼可能為了兩片餅乾而心動！

　　家犬嘛，整天被限制在屋內的家犬最期待的是什麼？

　　是出門去遛啊！

　　他自己養candy養多久了他怎麼會不知道！每次candy看到牽繩時那種興奮得蹦蹦跳跳轉圈圈的模樣！

　　Today is the day, I am ready！今天就是芹香斗亞出運的一天！

　　「來喔，zun寶，興奮嗎？」Kiki手拿牽繩，勝券在握地慢慢靠近豆柴，一邊把金屬接頭處晃得叮噹響，「帶你出去玩喔！」

　　「店………長………」

　　Kiki被這鬼哭神號般的詭異聲音嚇得呆在原地。

　　「這個，這個人……」只見慣常坐在吧檯的黑長捲髮白皮膚高個子女生有如被附身的貞子般翻著白眼伸長手向他走來，「啊啊，這個人，我看到了他的內心……多麼可怕……他想綁架zun寶……」

　　全咖啡廳指控的眼光霎時全部掃向Kiki，店長和大姊大霍地掏出槍指著他（哪來的槍？），大姊大還身手俐落地翻過吧檯。Kiki看看自己手中鐵證般的牽繩，看看憤怒低吼的zun寶與斜躺在角落沒事人一般的sora，再看看對準他的兩個黑色圓圈。

　　「你想看我打他哪裡？」大姊大冷笑著問店長，一邊用左手一隻手指把店長一綹長髮塞回耳後，手指順著摸到脖子才離開。「膝蓋？耳朵？心臟？」

　　店長甜甜一笑，「中指好了，一起開槍各打一隻手，打不中的……」店長聲音又低了幾分，周圍客人紛紛把頭湊過去，「今晚要任，君，擺，布。」

　　大姊大把眼睛瞇起來，像一隻舔著爪子的慵懶的貓。「哦？這樣嗎？你該不會故意打歪吧？」

　　「不知道呢，我有一點……期待你的想像力。」店長靠在大姊大耳邊嚶嚀。

　　「你激發我的表現慾了呢。」大姊大左手摟上店長的腰。「三，二，一。」

　　「嗚啊啊啊啊啊饒命啊不要殺我──」

 

　　Kiki淚流滿面驚坐起。

　　沒有牽繩，沒有zun寶跟sora，也沒有拿槍指著他的店長。

　　只有挑著眉毛一臉「我能包容這種下屬我真是個偉大的上司」表情的大姊大，以及對面兩個神色憂慮的工讀生。

　　「Kiki哥你……」

　　「你做惡夢了嗎？」

　　「你在我解釋戰術到一半的時候趴著睡著了呢。」大姊大要笑不笑地對他說。

　　……這好像比被槍指著還恐怖啊媽媽……

 

 

 

　　當天下午，趴在咖啡廳桌上的不只Kiki，吧檯也有一個。

　　愛月看著那人，思考了一陣子，然後靠過去在那人耳邊說：「草莓印露出來囉。」

　　澄輝九十度彈起並拼命拉領子。

　　「……原來真的有啊。」愛月點頭沉吟。

　　「喂、喂！什麼……你什麼意思！？」臉紅的澄輝急得講話都結巴。

　　「沒事，只是做個物理實驗而已。」愛月若無其事將面前一盤甜點推過去，「哪，我點的，請你，你好像很需要正能量。」

　　「喔，」澄輝囁嚅著，「謝……謝謝你，『愛醬』……」

　　「是加了酒漬果乾的巧克力蛋糕呦。」

　　一聽到「酒」這個字，澄輝再度趴回吧檯上乾嚎。「啊──謝謝你啊愛醬你人真好，但是真的不要了──不要了──我這輩子再也不碰酒了──」

　　「沒關係的，」愛月體貼地拍拍澄輝，「只有一點點酒味而已。」

　　「一點點也不行！昨天晚上……天哪……昨天我也只喝了一點點而已！早知道就不要跟那傢伙去吃飯啊吃什麼飯，那傢伙居然還說『自在點嘛Akki，我們就敘敘舊而已』，敘舊個頭啦那傢伙的笑容超討厭的啊！我就為了證明我很自在所以就點了酒，然後，然後，結果，啊──我為什麼要碰酒──為什麼──」

　　「沒事，沒事，」愛月繼續安慰澄輝，「昨天是昨天，過去的事情已經過去了……」

　　「就是沒有啊──！那傢伙把眼鏡忘在我家了！他今天晚上還要來拿啊！天哪我為什麼會把自己搞成這樣子，為什麼啊愛醬──」

 

　　乘著澄輝嚎累了跑去上廁所的空檔，真風靠過來低聲問愛月：「欸，不好意思請問一下，你跟那位小哥熟嗎？我剛聽到了一點……有沒有什麼我能做的？」

　　愛月眨巴眼睛，「真風桑您真是善良呢……」

　　「啊？」

　　「咳，您想想，一個人要忘東西怎麼可能忘眼鏡呢？不是應該馬上就發覺了嗎？至於另外一邊，如果不想節外生枝，那就白天約個時間還，或是直接送到對方上班的地方不就好了嗎？為什麼還要等他晚上來拿呢？所以這不是都很清楚嗎？」愛月嘆氣。

　　「也是啦……」

　　「對了，真風桑，您知不知道『磐石』是什麼意思？好像是個很典雅的古文呢。」愛月突然問。

　　「啊？什麼？」真風一頭霧水。

　　「我前幾天聽到店長說的，好像是跟那位西裝大姊大吧，說『真風對我來說像是磐石一樣，就算是花，也要有磐石和土壤才能生長呢。每天顧店的時候只要聽到他泡咖啡的聲音就會覺得放心，真是不可或缺的溫柔存在』。到底『磐石』是什麼意思啊，真風桑？喔還有我要一杯肯亞AA，麻煩您了。」

 

　　從廁所回來的澄輝就恰巧看到這樣一幕景色。

　　「欸，『愛醬』，」他有點遲疑地問旁邊座位的女子，「我是沒聽清楚啦，但好像是你問了真風什麼問題？然後真風完全沒有回答卻自顧自轉身去沖咖啡？然後臉上帶著痛並幸福著的表情嘴裡還自言自語什麼『戀愛的極致果然是暗戀啊』同時身邊彷彿響起末代武士的悲壯動人交響樂BGM？發生了什麼事？」

　　「沒事，只是做個化學實驗而已。」

　　「啊？」

　　「最近在創作時的一個新發想，嘗試將科學與藝術結合。」愛月端起杯子輕啜一口，「啊──真好，這咖啡實在太好了，好得令人落淚。」

　　「喔……」澄輝搔搔頭

　　愛月將咖啡杯放到澄輝面前，「要試一口嗎？醇厚又苦中帶甘的香氣，與酒漬果乾巧克力蛋糕非常搭配呦。」

 

 


End file.
